Coprentan
Coprentan is a planet in the Shnihc system on the edge of the Pranuv sector. The Death Creators and the Raiders created an energy shield that protects the planet from invaders and planet infections. Since it has oxygen,it is suitable for humans to live. Its jungles and forest terrain is home to many creatures like the wuffhe,the cyhmnh, and the sgcionmh. On the city part of the planet,it is home to many humans,especially Tron and Vyet. The generators are mostly between the border of the jungle and the city part. Some are on the apartments and inns and hotels to keep them safe too. The yellow lights indicate the shield that they genrerated in 120 CYB. The generator is strong enough to block the force of an AK-47 shot. Deflector generators are made out of plasma metal. Plasma metal is a type of metal made from scinc and xcvincgh combined. Plasma metal is resistant to everything so it won't be destroyed. Even if a spaceship cannon enters Coprentan,the Death Creators and the Raiders use forcefields which is made by their force power. Natives The native,which first appeared circa. 1000 CYB,are Xvaenoahns which also live in Coprentan II. The species are part of the Death Creators and the Raiders. IMB reports the Xvaenoahns invading Wveght and Rtentbvy. Wveght and Rtentbvy are planetoids that has viruses that can hurt species but while the Xvaenoahns and the Humans invade the two planets,they wear anti-virus clothing that won't break down their bodies. The leaders of the three teams, Alex,David and Zermatt wear their custom made survival suits that have adjustments that swith the adaption to which habitat they are. On the rocky planetoid,the leaders switch to anti-virus mode so they can't die by the viruses. Other soldiers such as Stuart from the Raiders,Tori from the Death Creators and Pethnshn from the Xvaenoahns all wear suits made from the leaders which work as the leaders' survival suits. Reign of Chaos,a newly developed affilation,fights on the planetoids as well. The troopers assault onto Wveght and Rtentbvy with their spaceships and battle viruses that cause disease and they killed all of the virus snd the planet cell were unexterminated. Battle droid leaders reprogram viruses after they're destroyed,but the teams destoy the virus generator while they hunt for teams. Republican Treaty The Republican Treaty is based on the Republican Council who guard the chaos emeralds which protect the three teams from infections and the emeralds support the Force and their powers. The safe which protects the chaos emeralds are camouflaged so no one can see it except the three teams. By heat seeking goggles which spy camouflaged enemies aim their attack and a human is warm blooded and the plants in its surroundings are cold blooded so the team can easily spy the enemy under the plants in the surroundings. Dark Crisis The Dark Crisis is a campaign which lasted for 4 years, starting from 129 CYB to 133 CYB in battle. Here's what the troop leaders ordered the troops to do: Battle of Shnihc: Battle of Shnihc is a war that occured in the Vbenhgbv sector. Troops were ordered to go to different planets in the Shnihc system including Sdenytkli and Vghtyunjhyt. The Falcon,the best airship made by the Death Creators leader,Alex Cin. Troopers ordered to go onto the Falcon were ASE-1299 troopers with red and green distinguishing markigs. The Raiders leader,David Turner,made the Hawk,a sleek aircraft about the same speed,about 800 mph in top speed. Assault troopers abandoned the Locker because it was flying very slow. They all crowded on the Falcon to battle and charge headfirst on the droids and power droids on these planets. Battle of Jaikumar: The AC-112 troopers,named after the pistol made from the Raiders,flew the Hawk to Jaikumar,on the system of Fhinceth. Battle droids retreated to backup the battle,but they just keep going,killing all of the droids at the serious crash. Battle of Xvaenoah: The space battle above Xvaenoah is a bloody and deadly battle located on the Coprthjn system's "Red Center" made by masses of lava that Xvaenoah's volcanoes shot the lava up to space. The Death Creators,the Raiders,and the Reign of Chaos battle assault droids on the system. Lavaproof survival suits,including Alex,David and Gregory's custom made survival suits. helped them survive the heat of the lava.